dragonagefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Кассандра Пентагаст
} |Имя = Кассандра Пентагаст |Изображение = CassandraDAI.png |Раса = Человек |Пол = Женский |Класс = Воин |Деятельность = Искательница Истины |Титул = Героиня Орлея Правая рука Верховной Жрицы |Прозвище = Искательница (дано Варриком) |Специализация = Храмовник |Квесты = Незаконченные дела Тайное увлечение Обет уничтожения Идеальное свидание |Семья = Маттиас Пентагаст (отец) † Тигана Пентагаст (мать) † Энтони Пентагаст (старший брат) † Весталус Пентагаст (дядя) |Появления = Dragon Age: Рождение Искательницы Dragon Age II Dragon Age: Искупление (упоминание) Dragon Age: Инквизиция Heroes of Dragon Age |Озвучка = Миранда Рэйсон}} Кассандра Пентагаст (англ. Cassandra Pentaghast) — Искательница Истины, родом из Неварры. Героиня Орлея и правая рука Верховной Жрицы Джустинии V. Одна из основателей и высокопоставленных членов Новой Инквизиции. Предыстория С самого Века Славы Пентагасты вместе с Ван Маркхэмами обмениваются властью в Неварре. За границей, скорее всего, фамилия Пентагаст ассоциируется с охотниками на драконов. Но Кассандра Пентагаст стала известной не благодаря такого рода непотизма. Хоть она состоит с правящей семьёй в дальнем родстве, её геройства, как в бытность Искательницы, так и во время появления Бреши, сделали её живой легендой. Дети лорда Маттиаса и леди Тиганы Пентагастов, Кассандра и её старший брат, Энтони, росли в семейном поместье в столице Неварра. Леди Тигана занимала высокую должность на дворе Неварры в качестве стюарда короля Маркуса — но многие подозревали, что на самом деле она была главой его шпионов — и их семья была богатой даже по меркам Пентагастов. Так было до 9:10 Дракона, когда леди Тигана и лорд Маттиас, вместе с дюжиной других влиятельных Пентагастов, были схвачены и казнены по обвинению в заговоре для убийства короля Маркуса — вторая попытка после покушения барона Голина в 9:08 Дракона. Члены двора короля Маркуса советовали ему казнить и членов семьи заговорщиков, дабы избежать возможных попыток расправы в будущем от рук мстительных родных. Король неохотно дал согласие, что привело к многочисленным арестам и казням — этот кровавый период стал известен как «Неваррская Чистка». Чистку пережили лишь те дети, за которыми поручались влиятельные родственники — это и спасло Кассандру и Энтони. Их дядя, Весталус Пентагаст, брат лорда Маттиаса, был старшим членом морталитаси, и именно этим он избежал казни. Весталус взял племянника и племянницу под опеку. Так как он был морталитаси, они перебрались в Великом Некрополе. Они росли в обществе мёртвых, полагаясь только друг на друга. Когда в 9:12 Дракона Весталус стал прелатом морталитаси и, таким образом, надсмотрщиком Великого Некрополя, у него оставалось всё меньше времени для детей. В те годы одиночества среди гробниц, Энтони увлекался фехтованием, мечтая стать охотником на драконов, и Кассандра делала то же самое. «Уверяю тебя, мы с сестрой в порядке,» — однажды написал Энтони своему кузену — «Дядя Весталус не всегда рядом, но он делает всё, чтобы за нами заботились, он даже вложил средства для моего обучения. Касси клянется что пойдёт по моим стопам. Хочет, чтобы мы вместе охотились на драконов, не сомневаюсь, она сможет, несмотря на свою молодость. Знаю, как ты шутишь на её «игры с мечом», но что ей делать в Некрополе? Устроить чаепитие с мертвецами? Здесь никого её возраста. Дядя редко увозит нас отсюда. Только Номи находит ей дела в Церкви, но это не может продлится на всю жизнь.» На протяжении последующих лет Энтони и вправду стал охотником на драконов. Он присоединился к группе родственников, которые желали восстановить традиции Пентагастов, и принимал участие в трёх охотах. Последняя была наименее успешной, когда группа случайно наткнулась на двух высших дракониц одновременно, но Энтони отличился тем что не только пережил столкновение, но и собственноручно убил одну драконицу. На момент 9:16 Дракона Энтони стал настолько известным, что это привлекло внимание группы отступников. Они хотели заполучить драконью кровь для некоего ритуала, и когда Энтони отказал им, они убили его на глазах Кассандры. В ужасе и гневе из-за несправедливости, когда тех отступников не смогли найти, она умоляла дяде послать её в орден храмовников, но вместо этого её передали в Искателей Истины. «Понимаю ваши опасения насчёт того, что моя племянница, даже для её двенадцати лет, уже слишком взросла для начала обучения с Искателями,» — говорилось в письме Весталуса — «Но должен настаивать, что она успевающая в тренировках, даже по вашим меркам. Я виню себя в том, что у неё не было должного социального воспитания, вместо этого она тратила время в Церкви Некропола и следовала по стопам брата. Она набожна, непреклонна и своими навыками превосходит даже лучшим из ваших учеников, уверяю вас.» Тренировки в качестве Искателя Кассандра начала в крепости Монтсиммара, где большое внимание уделялось её религиозному воспитанию вместо боевых тренировок. Сначала это разочаровало это, но со временем она приняла это и стала выдающейся ученицей. Она прошла бдение в пятнадцатилетнем возрасте — самый молодой ученик со времён Века Бурь. Ритуал прошёл в отдаленном замке у Проклятых холмов в северном Орлее. Оставшись там наедине на протяжении недель медитаций, очищая себя от эмоций, и достигнув состояния божественного покоя, вышла из замка возрождённой — членом ордена Искателей. Её наставником стал старший Искатель Байрон, погибший во время событий 9:22 Дракона — попытка переворота правления Церкви убийством Верховной жрицы Беатрикс III. Заговор, в котором были вовлечены рыцарь-командор храмовников Мартел, Владычица Церкви Каллиста и маг крови Френик, вылился в нападение на Великий Собор в Вал Руайо группы магически подчинённых драконов, которого прозвали «Днём Драконов» или «Днём Чёрных Небес». Кассандра приняла главное участие в срыве заговора и, как подобает Пентагастам, в сражении драконов. Сама Верховная жрица публично провозгласила её героиней и наградила титулом Правой Длани — титулом, которого раньше получали только храмовники из личной гвардии Верховной жрицы. «Всё было так, как я говорила раньше,» — говорилось в письме Кассандры к вышестоящему Искателю — «Да, я была там, когда Великий Собор был атакован, и я сражалась всеми силами чтобы спасти Верховную жрицу. Но всё могло произойти не так — меня обвинили в убийстве Лорда-Искателя Алдрена, и если бы не помощь мага Галиана, я всё ещё томилась бы в тюрьме. На самом деле, Галиан и другие маги из круга приняли главное участие в сражении против заговора. Меня очень огорчает то, что их вклад не был замечен, а я стала единственным героем. Признаюсь, я желала умереть, защищая Её святейшества, и чуть не погибла при этом. Но я поклялась сражаться с таким злом, это мой долг, а Галиан не давал такой клятвы, чтобы обязать себя. Если вы владеете такими полномочиями, прошу вас наградить его и его друзей тоже. Даже сама мысль, что я смогла бы в одиночку сразить всех тех драконов, огромное преувеличение. Это — заблуждение, и я не желаю способствовать его распространению.» ---- For the next several years, Cassandra experienced a degree of notoriety within the Orlesian Empire. She had saved the Divine, and although she did her best to downplay the events on the Day of Dragons, stories of her heroism spread far and wide. Many assumed that Divine Beatrix named Cassandra as Right I (and solely to benefit from her fame, and perhaps there Is a degree of truth to that. During those years, Cassandra spent more time acting as bodyguard to the' Divine, appearing by her side at public events, than she did pursuing her duties as a Seeker. Talk of the events did eventually quiet, however, as the Orlesian people found new issues with which to concern themselves. The damaged parts of Val Royeaux and the Grand Cathedral were rebuilt, and Cassandra’s cachet as a hero began to dwindle, much to her relief. Many expected the Divine would eventually release Cassandra as Right Hand, allowing her to return to the Seekers of Truth in full. That didn't happen. The Divine likely found having an agent who was not a templar too useful, particularly one who had not been a Seeker for so long that her loyalties to them were absolute. Cassandra's role evolved into that of an agent of the Divine s will, sent to investigate things the Divine wished to know* but not through the lens of her Chantry advisors and enforce the Chantry’s will where needed. It was a role Cassandra appreciated far more than that of an exalted bodyguard. In9s34 Dragon, Divine Beatrix III died, and Divin Justinia V was elected in her place. Initially Cassandra assumed she would be relieved of her duties Indeed, those few people close to her say she looked forward to it. The new Divine, however, had ideas to reform many aspects of the Chantry. For this, Justinia V would encounter opposition both within and well beyond Chantry leadership. What the new Divine needed more than anything was agents she could trust. She made her pitch to Cassandra, who, intrigued, accepted. Soon after, Cassandra received an unsigned letter, marked with a nightingale and now believed to be written by Leliana, the new Divines Left Hand. “I know that the Most Holy has spoken to you, Cassandra,” the letter stated. “She wishes you to be her Right Hand, to serve her as you did the Divine before. What she considers is necessary, yet dangerous. There are those who do not see the danger before us. They will say that her efforts destroy everything we believe in. Justinia believes the opposite. She thinks everything we believe in dull be destroyed if it does not change. 1 know there is at least a part of you that feels the same. My own agents have watched as you perform your duties. You pursue your missions for the Seekers with less vigor than you once did. You question more often, show compassion that would get you in trouble if they knew of it, and you rage at the Injustice that has become more and more obvious to those of us with eyes. I welcome the opportunity for us to work together in what shall surely be our most trying hours.” For years, Cassandra was kept busy in her duties under the new Divine. She investigated both public and secret threats to the authority of the Chantry, including the events at Kirkwall. As die situation between the Templar Order and the Circle of Magi turned to rebellion and then chaos, Cassandra redoubled her efforts, only to lose Divine Justinia V entirely in die destruction of the Temple of Sacred Ashes. Together with Leliana, she helped found the Inquisition shortly thereafter—not as its leader but its backbone, defying the rest of the Chantry as she did so. There are some who claim she is ultimately responsible for rooting out the true villain behind Justinia s death and helping the Inquisitor to destroy him. She would not claim the same, but it is fair to say that Cassandra Pentaghast’s legacy will not quickly be forgotten. Участие в сюжете Рождение Искательницы Dragon Age II Dragon Age: Инквизиция :Кассандра продолжила править как Верховная жрица Виктория, налаживая заброшенные союзы и привыкая к Инквизиции в качестве личной гвардии. :Кассандра продолжила править как Верховная жрица Виктория, позаботившись о том, чтобы роспуск Инквизиции не помог её новым врагам поднять голову. :Её усилия оказались небезуспешны, и на некоторое время в Тедасе воцарился мир. right|300px :Хотя Верховная жрица Виктория и не могла выйти замуж, было очевидно, что она сохранила тесную связь с Инквизитором. Их роман, столь же невозможный, сколь искренний, породил немало куртуазных песен. В них всегда пелось о женщине, ушедшей от мужчины к Создателю… и всегда в них эта женщина, оглядываясь, видела его позади и улыбалась. right|300px :Священный совет остался на своём месте, и Верховная жрица Виктория советовалась с ним по важным вопросам. Кассандра не уходила с поста несколько лет. :Хотя она часто была несогласна с решениями Лелианы, бывшие «руки» Верховной жрицы уважали друг друга и умели приходить к консенсусу. :Но в конце концов ей стала невыносима Вивьен, по её мнению превратно трактующая Песнь Света, и Кассандра вышла из совета. right|300px :Часто заезжала Кассандра и на хребет Охотничий рог в Орлее, где работала над возрождением ордена Искателей. Долгое время новые Искатели оставались затворниками, не проявляя интереса к светской жизни и разбираясь с делами, неведомыми людям вне ордена. thumb|300px :Хотя служебные обязанности то и дело разлучали Кассандру с Инквизитором, они находили время побыть вместе. Ни для кого не было неожиданностью видеть Инквизитора на рабочем месте Кассандры или наоборот. В конце концов, оба они возрождали порядок. Те, кто знал Кассандру давно, говорили, что никогда ещё она не улыбалась столь часто. Впрочем, и долгу она всегда оставалась верна.}} Квесты Смотрите также *Кассандра Пентагаст/Одобрение *Кассандра Пентагаст/Диалоги *Роман Интересные факты *В процессе разработки Dragon Age II волосы Кассандры изменились с длинных и темных на короткие и светлые, а потом — на короткие тёмные. *Кассандра сражалась вместе с потрошительницей Найри, однако, по словам Найри, между ними нет дружбы. *Кассандра является одним из игровых юнитов в игре «Heroes of Dragon Age». *Автор (Дэвид Гейдер) описал её как хрустящие багеты. *Неполное имя — Кассандра Аллегра Порция Калогера Филомена Пентагаст. *Кассандра девятикратно правнучатая четырнадцатиюродная сестра короля Неварры. *В Тени на «кладбище сопартийцев» на надгробии Кассандры её главным страхом упоминается «беспомощность». *Кассандра пишет левой рукой, но меч держит в правой руке. *Является фанаткой книг Варрика, хотя с ним плохо ладит из-за устроенного в 9:40 году допроса. *Несмотря на то, что её специализация — храмовник, в внутриигровой вселенной считается, что её способности Искателя отличаются от способностей храмовников. Галерея DA II= Кассандра.jpg|Кассандра в Dragon Age II Кассандра2.png|Старая модель в трейлере «Rise to Power» Cassandra_Conceptart.jpg|Кассандра (концепт-арт) Кассандра и Варрик (концепт-арт).jpg|Допрос Варрика (концепт-арт) |-| DA: Inquisition= Кассандра (Верящая).jpg|Верящая 1bhLkJAJAEg.jpg|Концепт DAI k1xn0Ea1Gwc.jpg|Концепт-арт DAI Кассандра-Пентагаст-Character-Guide2.jpg|Модель Кассандры в DAI Кассандра Пентагаст Character Guide1.jpg Кассандра_Пентагаст_(карта).jpg|Карта спутника (Старший аркан «Сила») Cassandra_alt_tarot.png|Карта романа (Старший аркан «Умеренность») Cassandrae2.png|Кассандра становится Верховной жрицей (Старший аркан «Императрица») Cassandra_Romance.png|Выбор романтического интереса в Dragon Age Keep InquisitionEpilogueSlide4-2.png|Кассандра в качестве Верховной Жрицы Виктории |-| Dawn of the Seeker= Рождение искательницы.jpg|Концепт-арт Кассандры для аниме «Рождение Искательницы» Dots_006.jpg|Промо-кадр Рождения Искательницы Кассандра в детстве.png|Кассандра в детстве Кассандра (полный рост, аниме).png| |-| Heroes of Dragon Age= Кассандра_китайские_HoDA.jpg|Версия игры для Китая Искательница Кассандра Hoda.png|Промо Искательница Кассандра HoDA.png|Искательница Кассандра концепт арт Кассандра_Пентагаст_(HoDA).png|Кассандра Пентагаст в «Heroes of Dragon Age» en:Cassandra Pentaghast Категория:Персонажи Категория:Персонажи Dragon Age II Категория:Персонажи Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker Категория:Персонажи Inquisition Категория:Спутники Категория:Спутники Inquisition Категория:Люди Категория:Неварранцы Категория:Знать Категория:Знать Неварры Категория:Воины Категория:Искатели Истины Категория:Члены Инквизиции Категория:Heroes of Dragon Age